This application proposes to develop a clinical research training program to teach the skills necessary to design and conduct research with human subjects with the ultimate goal of increasing clinical investigators at the University of Pittsburgh. We have assembled a multi-disciplinary consortium which includes individuals from many schools, departments, divisions, centers and institutes at the University. We performed a needs survey at the University which indicated a strong desire to enroll fellows and junior faculty with clinical backgrounds into this program. There was a high level of interest in hands-on methodology (e.g., biostatistics, epidemiology) and in courses related to bioethics and human subjects. There was a request for a training schedule that conforms more closely with the schedule of clinical trainees, whose rotation-based, variable clinical activities often preclude attending standard semester-based coursework. We estimate that we will enroll 30 trainees during the first year of the program. The number of trainees is likely to increase in later years as the program becomes established. This program will be based in the office of Senior Vice Chancellor for Health Sciences. The curriculum consists of two components: 1) a set of core courses to teach an overview of clinical research methods and ethics as well as provide a sound background in biostatistics and measurement and 2) a selection of six specialty tracks for in-depth concentration and focus. The tracks will include: 1. Effectiveness, Outcomes, and Quality Research; 2. Clinical Therapeutics Research; 3. Medical Informatics; 4. Health and Behavior; 5. Epidemiology and Prevention of Chronic Disease; and 6. Translational Research. The successful completion of the core curriculum win result in a Certificate degree. The completion of the core and one of the specialty tracks along with a thesis will result in the award of a MS in Clinical Investigation degree. Alternative methods of scheduling courses are planned including concentrated blocks corresponding to clinical rotations, preceptorships, and on-line courses using World Wide Web technology to allow the trainees to take classes to fit their schedules while still maintaining interaction among trainees and the faculty. All components of the program will be evaluated on an ongoing basis. Given the resources of the University, the enthusiastic support of the faculty, and a clear cut need for clinical research training, we believe awarding this grant to the University of Pittsburgh will greatly enhance our ability to train clinical investigators and ultimately increase clinical research at the University.